Frosted Roses
by Jacqueline Overland Frost
Summary: A new guardian is chosen and no none has any idea who she is. The current guardians search for her all over the world. In Manhattan, Jack Frost runs into Jacqueline Smith, a seventeen- year-old Broadway star, and hurts his ankle. He now must stay at Jackie's apartment as he heals and a romance blossoms. Who is this new guardian? Possible lemon. Jack Frost x Jackie Frost
1. Prologue A New Guardian

Jack Frost looked to the night sky from his perch on a tree in Burgess. Bright colors danced across the sky as the aurora beacon shone. Jack knew that he was needed at the North Pole for serious matters. "Wind!" he called, "Take me to the Pole!" The frost spirit leaped into the air as a strong gust of wind propelled him North.

Jack landed on top of the giant globe in the main room of North's workshop. He looked down at the shining golden lights, knowing that they were his believers. "There he is! Jack Frost!" a loud voice boomed from below. Jack swept his hair to the side. " Duty calls," he muttered. He jumped down from the globe and saw the four other guardians positioned in front of him. North, Bunnymund, his ex-girlfriend Toothiana, and Sandman. Bunnymund stood next to Tooth with his arm slung around her. "I see you two are back together after all these years," the guardian of fun commented. Bunny smiled and nodded.

The group stood in silence for several awkward seconds before North spokes,staff up. "I bet you wonder why I call you here today," he said. The other four nodded. "Man in Moon tells me new guardian is chosen." Looks of confusion spread upon everyone's faces. Sandy created a picture of Jack above his head. "I agree with Sandy. We just got Jack a few months ago, why do we need another?" asked Tooth. North shrugged. "I do not know." Suddenly the moon shone through the skylight and opened up a small trapdoor on the floor. A large clear crystal rose up from the floor. The moon shone through it and showed an image of a girl.

She had a skinny face with a few freckles. Her eyes shone ice blue and she had large plump pink lips. A hood was pulled over her ponytailed white hair. A few of her sparkling white teeth showed. She was extremely pale. She wore a loose dark blue sweatshirt with a hood, drawstrings, and a pocket. White snowflakes dusted the hem, pocket, wrists, neck and shoulder area, and hood. She wore dark brown ripped off jeans shorts that went down about a quarter of her thighs. Lighter brown string wrapped itself around each leg of the shorts. She walked barefoot. She wielded a staff identical to Jack's. Jack immediately noticed her impressive cleavage. He knew he was in love but he didn't know with whom.

"Do you guys know this girl?" Jack asked. Everyone shook her heads. "She looks like you, Jack," Tooth remarked. Jack continued to stare, entranced by her beauty. " We must find her, I'll take North America," Jack said.

"I'll take Australia and Europe," Bunny said as he opened a rabbit hole and hopped into it.

"Asia's mine!" Tooth said as she shot off. Pictures of Africa and South America shot above Sandy's head and he floated of in a hot air balloon of golden sand. " I take Poles," North said as he ran off to the sleigh room. Jack was left alone as he perched on his staff to get one more glimpse of the unknown beauty.


	2. The Girl Named Jackie

_ **Hey! I hope you enjoyed that first look at this story! I've been having SO much fun writing this! I **_**want to apologize in advance for short chapters. The chapters may be short but the story will be very**_** long. I'm planning on writing about seventy chapters and writing a prequel and multiple sequels. I wrote this mostly while listening to Imagine Dragons (music playing + distracted Jackie = a few errors here and there), so no haters! If you notice something that is 1. Misspelled, 2. Grammatically incorrect, or 3. Out of character, please nicely PM me or post in in the reviews section. Please omly CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Sorry about my hopeless ranting….. Enjoy! **_

Jacqueline Smith zipped up her Steve Madden stiletto knee high black boots. She picked up her Michael Kors designer tote and began to walk out the door as the director, Angela Stone, stopped her. "Great job, Jackie. You only have three more weeks as Ariel on Broadway. Let's make it special," Angela said. Jacqueline had been Ariel in The Little Mermaid on Broadway for almost a year now. It was almost over now. "Thanks, Angie. I'll try!" she replied. As she left the theater, she pulled out her white iPhone 5 to check her schedule. Nothing left for today. She smiled as she walked down the street towards her Manhattan penthouse.

Jack Frost zipped around skyscrapers as he searched for the new guardian. He had already checked every other state looking for her with no avail. He shot down to the sidewalk and began passing through people. Even though all of the children believed in him, the adults were harder to crack. All the children were in school today since Jack decided not to bring a snow day. Suddenly he ran right into someone. Why had he ran into her? He didn't know a single adult who believed in him. The two of them were on the ground when the heard her speak. "Um.. Sorry about that. I didn't see you at first," she said. Then everything went black.

Jacqueline had no idea some flying boy would come barreling into her. He seemed to go right through everyone else but not her. After he knocked her over, he just passed out. Who was he? Why was she the only person who could see or feel him?

**Stay tuned, I have the next five chapters DONE I'm just preparing them for being posted. R&R and I am working on more. Ciao, snowflakes!**


	3. The Cold Boy

**Oh. My. Glob. I cannot thank you guys enough! Within eight hours of me posting this, I've had FIFTY views in five different countries! This is amazing! Please keep on passing the word! If there is ANYTHING you would like included in this story, PM or post a review, and I WILL include it. Thank you to Kohanita and antaurilover 685 for adding me to their favorite stories list, story alert subscription, and author alert subscription! Go check them out! If you others follow this example you may get a shoutout too! I will be answering public questions here and private ones on PM, so do not hesitate to ask! Enjoy this chapter! **

Shortly after the boy passed out, Jacqueline understood that she was the only one who could help him. She picked up his staff and put it under her shoulder and picked up the strange boy bridal style. He had white hair and beautiful blue eyes. His teeth were way whiter than hers, which were professionally whitened to the whitest shade possible. He was pale and very cold. His face was handsome and maybe a little bit sexy. She ran down the sidewalk and burst through the doors of her apartment building. "Hey, Tommy," she said to the bellhop as she ran to the elevator. He shot her an annoyed look. "It's Tony!". She pressed the button with her hip since her hands were full. She looked at the boy's face again. She was definitely in love.

The elevator doors opened as the giant Ross family stepped out. "Greetings, ," the little Indian boy said. Jacqueline smiled. "Hello to you too, Ravi," she replied as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the close door button. She pressed the button that said thirty and inserted her key and twisted it. As she pulled it out, the elevator began to move. As it ascended she pinched herself in multiple places trying to convince herself that this was all a dream to no avail. " Who are you?" she whispered.

The elevator stopped and she stepped into her apartment. She had made a deal with the landlord and bought the place instead of renting it. She quickly kicked off her boots and ran to her couch. She set the boy there and went off to make some herbal tea for the boy once he woke up.

**Ooh, suspense. Not really. Whatever. Come back tomorrow for the next chapter and don't forget to R&R! Ciao, snowflakes!**


	4. Grounded

Jack woke up on a big black couch in a giant living room of black, white, and modern furniture. The girl he ran into walked into the room with a Chinese tea set, still in her winter attire. She jumped when she saw he was awake. He chuckled. "Oh! You're awake!" she said as she carefully set down the tea set, "Herbal tea?" Jack shook his head. "I really should be going," he said as he grabbed his staff and stood up. He howled in pain and crumpled back onto the couch as soon as his left foot touched the white wood. The girl looked at him with a worried expression. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" Jack asked. The girl shook her head. "I think you sprained your ankle when you fell into me," she said.

Then Jack remembered where he saw that face. She looked just like the mystery guardian except she had long wavy brown hair that tumbled down her back with a maroon beanie sitting atop it. She had big brown eyes. Her teeth were not as white and she had a dark summer tan. Her cleavage was also less impressive, only B-Cups. She also wore black skinny jeans, and a bright orange trench coat with a black and white striped scarf tucked into it. She was barefoot but two black boots sat by the door. "I think you should stay here as you heal," she said, "Oh where are my manners, I'm Jacqueline Smith. I'd prefer if you'd call me Jackie-" Jack leaned in and kissed her.

Jackie's eyes were wide open in shock as his cold lips pressed against hers for a few seconds. Then she closed them and kissed him back. She ran her hands through his soft white hair. His hands explored her back. They kissed passionately for many minutes until Jack broke off. "And I'm Jack Frost. You might've heard of me," he said seductivley. Jackie's eyes shot wide open. "Really?" she whispered. He smirked and nodded. "I'll stay here for a few days as I heal," he said. Jackie smiled and nodded vigorously


	5. Girlfriend

**Vas happenin'! ** **I'm so sorry for lagging! Yesterday was my mom's birthday so I had no time to write. Sorry. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you find it, what's the perfect 1D word, cheeky. Sorry for cheesiness or offense to anyone in the UK. The UK is actually of my favorite places. I've been to England, Scotland, and Ireland, so far. (Wales, I'm on my way!) I love, love, love tea and I drink it every morning. I will admit, I am a tiffy. (Tea first, not milk(sorry Louis)) My dad's side of the family is even from the UK! (We're either Irish or Scottish, we're not sure quite yet) My mom's German. Sorry about my little rant here. Thank you to my readers in Europe (mostly Germany) and the UK. I love your sexy faces, snowflakes! **

"Guardian, huh," Jackie said as Jack finished his story of the past half year when the guardians stopped Pitch Black, the Boogeyman.

"Yup, it's great having believers. Finally," he said. Jacqueline nodded solemnly. She had changed into a loose Beatles t-shirt and Aeropostale sweatpants. "How old are you?" she asked. This question shocked Jack. "Um... Well technically I'm like three hundred something, but I'm kind of eternally seventeen," he replied.

Jackie's eyes lit up. "I'm seventeen!" the actress exclaimed. Jack looked at her quizzically.

"Seventeen? On Broadway? On your own? Shouldn't you be in school? Or with your family?" the guardian asked.

Jacqueline's eyes saddened, "I got my first lead role at age sixteen as Cinderella. After I left school to tell my parents the news, I found our mansion burned down. Men came over and told they were dead. I had to go live with an uncle across town. I ran away and took my parent's fortune to move to New York and made it on Broadway," she said. Jack nodded. He knew what it felt like to never see family again. He grabbed a teacup and drank some tea. Jack looked at his hand and made a little ice sculpture of a heart. "Jackie," he said. He handed her the heart. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Jackie looked at the heart with an expression of awe on her face. Her eyes teared up. She hugged him tightly. "Yes, Jack. Yes!" she sobbed into his hoodie. He squeezed her closer to him and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, Jackie," he whispered.

"I love you too, Jack," she sniffled, "I forgot what it feels like to be loved."

**Well, that escalated quickly. No haters. Tomorrow I may or may not post a chapter, but if I do it will be very late. The chapters are slowly getting longer, so yay! I love all the sexy faces reading this in Europe and the UK! Thank you so much! I also love the snowflakes reading this in Canada, Mexico, Germany, Belgium, Australia, New Zealand, and Indonesia. Keep spreading the word and if you have snow in your country, I wanna hear about the great fun you're having in a PM or comments. Did Jack give you a great snow ball fight or did you go flying on a sled? If you're in a hot summer place, (like me, stuck in Arizona) tell me what fun you're having as well! Tell me in a PM or comment, and you will be featured in the next chapter. Ciao for now, snowflakes!**


	6. Walking

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while! Let's keep this short and sweet; I didn't have the time. These next two chapters may be a bit confusing but I can clarify anything if needed. Enjoy!**

"Do you think you can use that staff as a crutch?" Jackie asked. Jack looked at the the staff and slid his left arm into the crook. He stood up with only his right foot touching the floor. He took one wobbly step after another until he got the hang of it. "I'm glad I don't have to carry you again!" the actress commented. She led Jack into the kitchen and guided him into a seat. "What do you like to eat?" she asked as she grabbed a bag of frozen peas and a roll of wrap. She wrapped his ankle and told him to put his foot on another chair as the bag rested on it. "What are you having?" he asked. She showed him a bowl of buttered noodles and Parmesan cheese. He smiled and nodded.

They told stories as they ate. Jack told Jackie about being a guardian and Jackie told Jack of her adventures on Broadway. They hadn't noticed that is was already nine o' clock. "Oh, man! I've got to get to sleep! I've got a show tomorrow!" Jackie exclaimed. She helped Jack get up from his seat. "I'll go sleep on the cou-" he began.

"No! You'll sleep with me on my bed!" she insisted. She led him to her giant bedroom with a king sized bed. "I can wash those and you can wear something more comfortable," Jackie offered. Jack nodded as he pulled off his clothes and handed them to her. He sat there in his boxers as she rummaged through her drawers to find him suitable clothes. She handed him a loose band t-shirt and some long pajama bottoms. As he pulled on the clothes, she admired his six pack. "Do you shower?" she asked.

"If I find one," he replied.

"You can take a bath while I run these clothes down to the washing machine. The hot water will help your ankle," the actress offered.

"It just has to be REALLY hot or it may freeze on contact with me. I can take it." Jackie nodded and ran off to the bathroom. Jack sighed as he heard the water run. He was completely in love with this Jacqueline Smith. He peered outside and saw a certain golden figure with a question mark over his head. Jack pointed to his ankle and made a heart with his hands. Sandy nodded and winked as he flew off to tell the other guardians what had happened to Jack.

**I'm so amazed that snowflakes in FIFTEEN different countries have read this story. The United States, United Kingdom (not really a country but all countries included (England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland)), Australia, Mexico, Canada, Finland, Germany, Ireland (the non-UK portion (Southern Ireland)), Portugal, the Phillippines, Indonesia, Belgium, Brazil, and New Zealand. I will try to get back to posting more frequently again. I love your sexy faces, snowflakes. Ciao!**


	7. Betrayal

**Hey, snowflakes! I'm on a roll with posting here! I'd like to thank **_**PrincessOfTheNight01**_** for leaving such a nice comment. This chapter will be kinda confusing. It may not really make too much sense so I can clarify anything is needed. Please keep leaving more nice comments!**

As Jackie walked back into the room she saw Jack make a heart symbol to the window. Her eyes teared up and she dropped both bottles of soap that she was going to show Jack. She ran out of the room, sobbing.

Jack heard sobbing and two loud crashes. He looked to his side and saw his girlfriend dash out of the room. He tried to float and succeeded, so he floated up and grabbed his staff. He flew out of the room. What happened? He heard sobs coming from the kitchen and saw Jackie huddled on the roof. He floated up through the skylight and sat next to her. He put his arm around her, but she slapped it away. "What's wro-" the guardian began.

"You used me! I can't believe you! And I really loved you!" Jacqueline screeched, "But apparently you love whoever was outside that freaking window! I'm glad I figured it out before you stole more from me!"

Jack stared at her quizzically. Then he realized what she was talking about. "No that was Sandy. He didn't know I was here or why. I told him that I hurt myself and found you," he smiled and looked into her eyes lovingly. She squeezed him, sobbing again. "I'm so sorry!" he held her and spotted the jacuzzi down on the terrace.

"The water in there should be hot enough," he commented. He picked her up bridal style and carried her down to the bedroom. The guardian turned off the water in the tub, leaving a trail of frost. He picked her up again and brought her to the terrace. "You can float again, you'll have to leave me, huh," Jackie remarked. Jack shook his head. "I can only fly short distances. The wind takes me long distances. With a hurt ankle, well Wind is a bit rough," he replied.

"Good," Jackie said. Jack stripped down to his dark blue snowflaked boxers and turned on the bubbles in the jacuzzi. Jacqueline stripped down to just her pink bra and panties. Jack picked Jackie up and threw her into the tub. "Hey!" Jackie said as she splashed him. He undid his wrap. "Jeronimo!" he shouted as he cannonballed in.

They splashed together until the bubbles stopped after ten minutes. Jack pulled her into a hug and kissed Jackie's forehead. "Is that it?" she teased.

"Is that a challenge I smell?" Jack asked. He pulled Jackie close and kissed her. She ran her fingers up his abs and he held her around her waist. Jackie broke off for air. "It's no fun when we have to stop," Jack complained.

"It's no fun if you need oxygen, which I do," the human commented. She sat on his lap and gave his member a quick squeeze. Jack began to suck in air. "Ha! Who needs air now!" Jackie teased. She kissed him quickly and dashed inside. Jack looked after her longingly. He sighed.

**I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't catch that, Jack is immortal, so he needs no air. Like a vampire. The story will get more exciting, I promise! Ciao, snowflakes! Go check out **_**PrincessOfTheNight01**_**!**


	8. A Surprise Visit

**Hey! I'm so super happy about how quickly my story has caught on! I also acquired a WattPad account and I will lose downloading Frosted Roses there as well. Go check out JacquelineFrost on WattPad to find me. I want to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story and I will personally thank each and every one of you by PM soon. A special thank you goes to PrincessOfTheNight01 for support. Thank you all so much snowflakes!**

"Quite a catch, mate," Jack jumped out of the water and stood stiffly with his staff at the ready. Bunnymund stood behind the jacuzzi with paws up. Jack dropped his staff to the ground and flew over to greet Bunny. "Sorry, Kangaroo. Yeah, that's Jackie. She helped me when I hurt my ankle," Jack pointed to his ankle.

"Jack! I brought some new bandages!" Jackie came walking out onto the terrace, "Ahh!"

She dropped the tray she was holding and hid behind Jack's back. "It's just Bunnymund, Jackie," he comforted her as he stroked her hair. She timidly stepped out from behind Jack's back and shook Bunny's paw. "Hi, I- I'm Jackie," she mumbled with her head down.

Bunny looked at her with a confused expression, "Jack, she looks like-" Jack held up his hand. "I know Bunny, she does look just like the new guardian. She tells me she has no siblings or relative that look like her. Have you found anyone with more similarities?"

The pooka shook his furry head, "None of the other guardians have found anyone like Jackie. I'm convinced that this is the new guardian." Jackie looked up at the two. "Me? No. I can't be a guardian. I don't even have any magical powers!" she yelled, "Jack, is that the only reason you stayed with me?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Jack wiped them away while freezing some I the process, "No, Jackie. You know I love you."

Jackie smiled,"I'll go to sleep. Big day tomorrow!" She skipped back into the apartment. Jack began to float after her. "See ya later, Kangaroo," she said as he waved at Bunnymund. Bunny saluted and tapped his foot twice on the ground, creating a rabbit hole which he hopped into.

**Short chapter but longer chapters shall come on the future! Go check out **_**PrincessOfTheNight01 **_**and **

_**Tanairy Cornelio**_** for supporting me by reviewing! Question of the day: One Direction or The Wanted? Comment your answers and I'll post the next chapter with my opinion after I get FIVE responses. Ciao for now, snowflakes!**


	9. Toothiana

**Vas Happenin', snowflakes! I'm so sorry for the wait. My last question of the day was whether you preferred One Direction or The Wanted. I said I would write the next chapter after FIVE people responded, but only one person did. It was **_**PrincessOfTheNight01**_**! She said she preferred The Wanted. Well, **_**PrincessOfTheNight01**_**, I'll have to say that I'm a hard core Directioner! Again, thank you to her for continuing support and I wish all of you were like her. **_**PrincessOfTheNight01**_**, I'm dedicating this chapter to you and now you can create your own character in the story! Comment the gender, age, physique, and relation to Jackie to me and she will feature in the next chapter! Enjoy, snowflakes!**

Jack began to float back to Jackie's room when he realized that he was in his boxers and left the tray that Jackie had so nicely prepared out on the terrace. He began to float back to the terrace when he felt a tugging on his boxers. It was Tooth. "Jack I completely support you. Just don't break her heart," and she was gone just as quickly as she had appeared.

*Flashback*

"Jack watch where you're going!" Tooth shouts and giggles from behind.

"I am-" Jack slammed right into the hard glass of a skyscraper and began to tumble down. He heard Tooth laughing hysterically as his body plummeted to the sidewalk. "Tooth, help!" he screamed, but she couldn't hear him. Right as Jack was about to slam into the concrete, The Wind picked him up at set him at the top of the office building.

"Seriously, Tooth?! I could've gotten seriously hurt!" the frost spirit screamed.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I was kinda funny," she whimpered. Then Jack exploded. "Funny?! FUNNY?! I was almost confined to a wheelchair and you thought I was funny?! I don't want to hear your sorry explanations. See you soon, Toothiana," he said as he shot off into the cloudless sky.

He wheeled around aimlessly until he spotted the aurora beacon. He shot over to the North Pole.

"Glad you could make it, Jack!" Bunny exclaimed to Jack as they man-hugged.

"Yeah, what's this all about?" he asked.

"Right, mate, you weren't with us for too long. It's my Guardianniversary! It marks the day I became a guardian!" the pooka explained.

"Congratulations, Bunny! Oh, hey Jack," Tooth muttered as she fluttered in.

"What's up with her, mate?" the Easter Bunny asked. Jack told the story of how they got into afight, though they hadn't broken up. "Sometimes she's so immature, I mean she acts like a five year-old! I wish that she could actually just listen to me sometimes!" Right after he said that he heard sobbing coming from the corner of the room.

"Tooth! Wait! Just listen to me!" Jack yelled.

Tooth swiftly turned around so that she was in Jack's face, "You want me to LISTEN!? No I can't 'cause I'm a freaking five year-old! We are OVER, Jackson!" She stormed out of the workshop leaving Jack there like an idiot.

*End of Flashback*

Jack quickly flew out and got his and Jackie's clothes, along with her tray. He quickly flew back into the bedroom and saw Jackie sound asleep in her bed. The guardian kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered.

Jack flew out onto the couch, wrapped his ankle, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I will start to make 'em longer! Ciao, snowflakes!**


	10. Not Jackie, Ariel

**OMGGGGGGG! Me is ssoooooooooooaaaaaapp soorrrrrryyyy! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I guess I kinda had writer's block and I was SUPER busy! I 'm listening to Skrillex right now (though I prefer 1D) so it's making even more bipolar than I usually am. For all of those who were reading Frosted Roses on WattPad, sorry I took it down, I just wasn't able to update this particular story there as well. If you like 1D come visit me on WattPad and I will give you shoutouts here and there as well as follows. WattPad: KatrinaJx user/KatrinaJx Tumblr: stylish-irishcraic Instagram: officialkatrinabutler Tumblr: stylish-irishcraic Come follow my snowflakes!**

Jacks eyes shot open. Where was he? Why was he in a bed? Why was he inside at all? He looked beside him and saw his beautiful Jackie. _Oh, yeah._ He had gotten a girlfriend yesterday. His first REAL girlfriend besides Tooth. Well except for _her._ _Erase, erase….._

He rolled out of bed and right onto his sore ankle. _Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. _He decided to float instead of crutching. Jack explored the apartment in the daylight. He found the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. _I haven't cooked in a WHILE. _He got out some pancake mix and began to follow the instructions on the box. We my some decent pancakes and then proceeded to wake up Jackie.

"Jackie," he cooed, "Wake up." She rolled over. "Nooo," she whined, "Jackie don't wanna wake up." Jack sighed. "Don't make me pick you up." She perked up and jumped out of bed. "No need! I'm up! I'm up!" Jack floated out into the kitchen and put some pancakes onto Jackie's plate. "Don't you have a show today?" Jackie nodded. She cut off a small square of her pancake and ate it. "Not bad, Frost," she said.

Jackie looked over at the clock. "Shit! I have to be at the theater in half an hour!" She hopped up from her seat and ran into her bedroom. She opened up the modern armoire in the corner and picked out a loose beige cashmere sweater and some skin tight black jeans. She dashed into her bathroom and straightened her curly nightmare and topped it with a black bow. Jackie ran throughout the flat gathering various items and ran straight into Jack who was fully dressed. "Need help?" Jackie shook her head and ran over to her shoe rack. She grabbed her tall black buttoned UGGs and ran into the elevator. Jack floated in at the last minute.

"Woah, do you need me to fly you there?" Jack asked. Jackie knew she couldn't make it by running and couldn't coax a taxi to take her there in time. "But your ank—"

"It's fine now." In all honesty it really wasn't fine. It still hurt like hell. They exited the elevator. "Bye Tommy!" Jackie shouted to the bellhop.

"It's Tony!" he shouted back. They ran down the sidewalk until Jackie could feel herself being lifted up. She looked up to see Jack carrying her. "Whoo!" she shouted.

In no time they were at the theater. "Jackie, c'mon! Time for mic check.!" Angela shouted. Jackie grabbed her mic pack and taped the mic to her face. She ran out onto the stage. Jack was about to follow her when he heard, "Jack?" he turned around to see a young woman, about Jackie's age, with a headset and clipboard. She had blonde hair and familiar blue eyes. "I'm a tech here. What are YOU doing in New York?" He looked more closely at her. Ten he spotted a name tag. _Sophie Bennet_. "Sophie!?" he shouted as he hugged her, "What are you doing here?!"

"What are YOU doing here?!"

"Jackie is my girlfriend!"

"Jackie is like my best friend!" Jack saw Jackie walk back into the dressing room. "Can you two come to my dressing room please?" Jack and Sophie followed Jackie into a large winter themed room. "Do you know each other?" Jack nodded and told the story in more detail of how they stopped Pitch Black.

Sophie spoke into her headset, "Yeah, coming." She dashed out of the room when a man came into the dressing room and froze (no pun intended!) in his tracks once he spotted Jack. "Jamie!" they hugged and Jamie got to work on Jackie's makeup and hair. When she was done, she had on a red wig and pretty makeup. She put on her rolling shoes and tail costume. "Perfect! You look ADORABLE girl!" Jamie squealed.

Jack kissed Jackie's nose, "I'll be watching." Jackie smiled and prepared herself for Act 1.

Jackie finished the show with a standing ovation. Jack clapped loudly from where he sat up by the lights. He flew backstage and greeted Jackie. The guardian grabbed her hand and dragged her into the cold. He flew her through the streets and in front of the apartment building. They dashed inside and hopped into the elevator. In no time they were in Jackie's flat.

Jack grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers. She groped at the white hair atop his skull and he kept his arms around her waist. Jackie lowered her swollen lips to Jack's collarbone and sucked a hickey there. She ran her tongue over it and Jack let out a loud moan. He pressed his lips to hers again and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues fought. Jackie then released her hold on the boy. "We can't do this," she stated, "You're a guardian, I'm not. Who knows what could happen." Jack looked down at his know seemingly interesting feet, "Yeah, I guess so."

Jackie pecked Jack's lips with hers one last time. "We'll see. Maybe I'll magically just turn into a guardian!"

Jack chuckled, "Dying usually helps." The two laughed together. It was curious, though, that neither noticed the dark shadow peering into the room. A sight that terrified children. That shadow, that sight, only described as the Pitch Black.


End file.
